As is described in one or more of the above-referenced patent applications, elongate interconnection elements (contact structures) extending from a one electronic component (e.g., a semiconductor device) can be used to make electrical connections to terminals of another electronic component (e.g., a printed circuit board).
These connections can be of a "permanent" nature (e.g., soldered connections) or of a "temporary" nature (e.g., pressure connections). In many of the above-referenced patent applications, elongate interconnection elements which are resilient, and which are particularly well-suited to making pressure connections between electronic components, are described.